Draw with me
by OichiGal45
Summary: Ikuto is still being controlled by Easter and is completely miserable.Easter steals Amu and locks her in a room with only a glass wall bettwen her and the next room.Amu and Ikuto fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**HEYYYYYYYY(: 'kay i saw this small video and it inspired me to write this fic(: Its called DRAW WITH ME its really cute! **

**Anywho, i made a small plot to make it more interesting!**

**kay enough talking lets get on with the story :D **

**Enjoy! **

**Discalimer: i dont own shugo chara and/or the video Draw with me. **

* * *

><p><strong>Draw with Me<strong>

As the sun settled in the horizon a pink haired girl looked up at the beautiful color changing sky. The pinkette sighed knowing that it was getting dark soon and she had to get home soon.

"Amu-chan we'd better get home soon before it gets dark." said a small pink haired chara.

"Hey, it's not my fault that the guardian meeting was held late, said Amu with Cool 'n Spicy attitude. "Besides home is not far from here." Amu looked up at the sky once again sighed and put her headphones on. She closed her eyes and hummed to the tune of Love Story by Taylor Swift. Amu slowly started singing along, she smiled as she daydreamed . Amu was so caught up in her daydream that she did not notice Ran, Miki, and Su tapping her shoulder repeatedly. Amu just shooed them away to not bother her, until the charas stood in front of her. Amu took her headphones out and stared at them.

"Okay guys, what's wrong?"

The charas were wide eyed and stared right through Amu.

"Amu-chan run!"

"What?" she said confused.

Amu felt big hands grab her arm and being roughly pushed. Amu turned around to find two big men holding a long piece of rope.

"Hey! Leave me…"Amu couldn't finish her sentence because she was knocked out unconscious. She saw nothing but pitch black.

"Amu-chan!" yelled the charas.

The three big men got the charas and put them in a small box. As for Amu, she was thrown into a black van and drove away into the starry night.

X~x~X

In an empty room Amu laid unconscious on the cold floor. A dark figure was watching her sleep from above a high balcony. Satisfied that he had her in his possession he smiled evilly and walked away. Amu started to gain consciousness and slowly flickered her eyes. She looked around the strange room and slowly sat up. Amu saw that the room that she was in was empty nothing but the walls and a small light bulb on the ceiling, except that on the far end of the room instead of a fourth gray wall there was a glass wall. Amu got up and walked towards the wall. With fear, she peered through the glass. On the other side she could see there was a cot with a person laying there. Amu got scared hoping the person on the cot was not dead. She backed away in fear heading towards the door. She grabbed the knob behind her twisted and turned it but it was locked.

What is this place? Where are my charas? Where am I?

Amu then walked away from the door and sat in a corner and started to sob. Suddenly there was a noise coming from the door and saw a man standing in the door way. Amu looked up with teary eyes.

"Amu Hinamori?" the strange man asked.

"Y-Yes?"

"Here's your meal of the day." he said and set a tray of food on the ground.

"Where am I?" she questioned. Said the innocent pinkette.

"I'm sorry I cant reveal your location." said the man and walked away shutting the door behind him.

"No! I want to know what is this place!" she yelled charging towards the door but the door had closed and locked on her. Amu leaned her head and fist on the door and started to sob. Amu got frustrated that she had no idea where these strange people had taken her. Why her? Why did they have to keep her captive? Amu walked to the middle of the room and started to yell questions to the glass ceiling.

"Where am I? Where are my charas! Who are you people! " she repeated.

Soon enough her questions were being answered by a mysterious voice. There was a flash of light that led upwards to the balcony. Amu squinted as the bright light hit her face.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" said the mysterious voice.

"Who are you?" yelled Amu.

The lights slightly dimmed and she saw the mysterious man standing in the balcony. Amu eyes widened as she saw Kazuomi Hoshina the managing director of Easter.

"Why are you keeping me here." she yelled.

Kazuomi smirked evilly.

"The answer is simple, we need to get an even greater number of X eggs but you, Amu Hinamori keeps getting in the way." he said coldly "So we are going to keep you here until I get my hands on the Embryo."

"You cant do that! You cant keep taking children's heart eggs then destroy them!" Amu said with confidence.

"Oh yes I can! Now that I have Ikuto under my control we'll find the Embryo in no time."

"I'm not going to let you use Ikuto to destroy all those children's hopes and dreams."

"Really now? Do you really think Ikuto is going to listen to you?"

"Ye-Yes!"

"Then why don't you ask him for yourself , Amu."

The lights then flashed on the other side of the glass wall to reveal the person who was laying on the cot. Amu looked over to see it was Ikuto lying on the bed. Amu ran over to the wall her eyes beginning to water again.

"Ikuto! Ikuto, Ikuto! " she yelled.

"He cant hear you these rooms are sound proof." Kazuomi said evilly.

Amu's hand was pressed on the glass hoping Ikuto was alright. Kazuomi smirked and dimmed the lights leaving Amu crying near the gals wall.

X~x~X

The next morning Amu was sitting in the corner once again her face buried in her knees. The man who came to give her meal the day before came again that morning leaving the tray on the floor. Amu looked up from her knees and crawled over to the wall so see if Ikuto was awake. She peered through the wall and saw he was getting up. Surprised she called out to him but he wouldn't turn her way. Amu called once more to him and still no answer, then she remembered the rooms were sound proof. She sighed and banged on the glass. Ikuto then turned around to find a pink haired girl on the other side of the wall.

"I must be seeing things." he mumbled.

Amu banged on the wall again and Ikuto walked over to the wall.

"Amu?" he said.

Amu saw that he mouthed something .

"He can't hear me. How am I going to talk to him?"

"Amu!" Ikuto yelled, but Amu couldn't hear him.

Why can't she hear me?

Frustrated that she can't communicate with Ikuto she put her hand on the wall and started to cry. Ikuto then put his hand on the exact same spot where Amu had hers. Ikuto knocked on the wall to catch Amu's attention and looked at her straight in her eyes. The comfort of Ikuto being there calmed her down. Ikuto tried to speak through the wall but Amu just coulnt hear him. He tried yelling close to the wall but Amu just shrugged and shook her head. It was no use. Ikuto looked around the room and got an idea. He walked over to the cot and took off the two legs on the cot. He started to rub the legs of the cot on the wall until they made some sort of ink to write on the wall. He walked over to Amu to show her his idea. She looked confused. Ikuto demonstrated for her and wrote: **Can you write?** Ikuto needed to give Amu her piece of "chalk" so she can respond_. _

There was a small crack through the bottom of the glass wall and slid the small item to her. She inspected it for a moment, looked up at Ikuto and smiled. Amu took the "chalk" and wrote : **Of course duh.** Ikuto smiled and then asked: **How about drawing?** He said with a small picture of a cat. Amu responded: _Yes_, with a good drawing of herself. Ikuto smirked: **You don't even look like that**, he said with the same picture of herself just that this time the had a picture of her chest being flat. Amu widened her eyes and got mad; **Shut up Ikuto**. Ikuto chuckled. Soon enough they were having a drawing contest, Amu having the better drawings. After the small contest, Ikuto looked at Amu, who finishing her last drawing , and smiled. Amu caught him staring and blushed. He put his hand on the glass again hoping Amu would too. Amu smiled and put her hand on the glass too. Ikuto's smile then turned into a frown and wrote on the wall again : **It feels cold**. Amu knew she could do anything. She wished Easter never controlled Ikuto, she wished that Ikuto wasn't so miserable. Ikuto wrote on the wall once again: **I want to be with you**. This made Amu blush more, she smiled and said: **You are with me**. Ikuto said: **Only there's a glass wall between us**. Ikuto couldn't stand that there was a wall between him and Amu. He wanted to be with her, to hold her to tell her that everything is going to be alright. He got up and started to punch the wall. Amu was surprised he really wanted that wall to be gone. Amu then stood up and made and attempt to tell him to stop but he wouldn't listen, Ikuto just kept punching the wall until it made a crack. Amu was shocked. Ikuto signaled her to step away, Amu took the orders and with one last punch the wall had shattered making a hole to the other side. There was a loud siren sign that came from Ikuto's room. Both were scared of what might happen next and as they thought exactly the guards came to take both of them away. Amu was scared as she saw the guards taking Ikuto away. Ikuto tried to push them away but they punched and kicked him until he was defenseless.

Amu screamed at the top of her lungs to make the guards stop hurting Ikuto but they didn't care.

X~x~X

Amu was taken in another room with the same glass wall between the two rooms. She walked over to the wall to see if Ikuto was there. Amu could see well since the light in the opposite room was so dim that she could barely make out a figure. She sighed but something in the dim light caught her attention. A shade of mid-night blue? Ikuto? Amu saw the dark figure limp over to the wall.

"Ikuto!" she yelled, but there was no response.

Amu reached in her pocket and grabbed the last piece of chalk that she had. Amu began to write on the new wall; **Are you okay?** Ikuto just nodded. Amu was glad to hear that was but was still worried; **You wanna draw?** Ikuto then pulled his small piece of chalk and responded: **I can't draw** **anymore.** Ikuto's writing was very sloppy but made an attempt to do his best. Amu read what Ikuto wrote and got sad. She hung her head down to not show her emotions. Amu began to cry knowing the big men did hurt Ikuto.

X~x~X

Days have gone by and Ikuto hasn't came over to the wall to talk to Amu. She was disappointed that couldn't have conversations with her because the men had hurt his arm along with his hands. Amu wanted Ikuto to cheer up and be happy again, he deserves to be happy even though they have been trapped in the rooms. Amu wanted to give him something nice to show him that someone actually did care for him in this world. She looked down at her necklace to see that she had they lock and key. She then decided to give Ikuto the key. Amu gently removed her necklace and took off the key. She crawled over to the wall and knocked it trying to get Ikuto's attention. He looked up from where he was sitting and cam over to the wall. Amu had slid the key under the glass wall, and had written: **For you.** Ikuto looked at the key then at Amu. She smiled to him. Amu then took the last piece of her chalk and slid it under the wall. Amu wrote: **Draw with me.**

X~x~X

* * *

><p><strong>Read &amp; Review(:<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey'a guys :D okay I have gotten many alerts saying that you guys put Draw with Me as one of your favorites! **

**That makes me super happy :DDD - see. So I decided to post up another chapter for all you super awesome fans that put this story as yor favorites(^-^) I might be posting another two chapters to finish up the story I'm not sure yet but if i get more reviwes and alerts that you guys love this story then yeah I might post up another two chappies(: **

**~kay enough rambling, here's chapter 2 of Draw with Me enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Months have passed and there was still no escape out of this so called prison. From time to time Kauzumi would walk past the rooms where Ikuto and Amu are held captive. One day he caught them writing to each other smiling and enjoying each others company, it disgusted him. He scowled at their happiness but soon smirked evilly for he had an idea on his mind.<p>

The next morning, Amu was sleeping and heard noises outside her door. She looked over her shoulder and glanced at the door to hear nothing but silence, she shrugged it off. When Amu was about to go back to sleep she heard banging noises coming from the other side of the room. Amu sat up and heard the banging noises once again, so she crawled over to find a worried Ikuto sitting in front of the glass wall. Confused, Amu reached in her pocket and took out a piece of chalk. She began to write on the wall:** Ikuto, is something wrong?** There was no answer, he just placed his palms on the glass hanging his head low. Amu was a little worried for Ikuto, and knocked on the wall lightly to get his attention. **Ikuto, it's okay I'm here for you, please don't be scared. **Ikuto was hopeless to prevent what was about to happen to Amu. Amu smiled warmly at him and soon enough what he feared the most happened…

**X~x~X**

… "Ikuto, Ikuto!"

Those last words were screamed with fear as poor Amu was dragged away from the big men. Yet Ikuto, couldn't do much to save his beloved Amu. His stepfather had total control of him.

"Let me go you bastards!" said Ikuto trying to break free from the guards grip. As Ikuto was separated from the room he tired to escape from to be with his Amu, he found himself in an empty room with nothing but dull gray walls and a dim light bulb that hung from the ceiling.

" Where am I?"

A dark figure escaped the darkness and stood in the dim light, "Ahh, Ikuto my son. Nice to see that your enjoying your time with that Hinamori girl," he scoffed evilly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh don't tell me that you've already forgotten?" he said grabbing Ikuto's chin. " Your nice conversations with your sweet Amu." Kauzumi said shoving Ikuto's face to the side. He laughed cynically.

"Listen, I will give you one more chance to stop talking to that girl or _she _will face the consequences."

"You leave Amu out of this!" Ikuto yelled. Ikuto was about to punch his stepfather when he pulled out a piece of metal that had the shape of almost a "U" at the top. Kauzumi turned it on and indigo mist formed around it making it almost glow. Ikuto fell to the floor holding his head as the intense pain started to pound in his head.

"What the hell is that thing?" he said trying his best to stand up.

"Oh this old thing? Its just one of the new inventions I ordered to create so you will have to follow my every order. From, now on you will be finding the embryo for me faster."

Kauzumi bent down to look at Ikuto who was still struggling to get up, "Now you, will stop talking to this Hinamori girl and start focusing on finding me the embryo."

"I love Amu and I will not stop talking to her! She is the one who actually makes this place less horrible!"

"Well then since you refuse my orders she will be removed from the room she is staying and place her in somewhere more 'special'."

"Where are you planning to do with her !"

"Oh no need to worry, she will be just fine.."

"KAUZUMI, you bastard what are you going to do with her!"

"Guards come! Take him away to room 7-B!"

"What about the girl boss?"

"Put her in the same room on the other side, lets play with the kitten some more shall we?"

"Yes sir!"

**X~x~X**

As the image flashed in his head before him, Amu screamed at the top of her lungs for help. She kicked and punched the guards to get free but it was no use to break free. Ikuto watched helplessly as she was being dragged away. He couldn't bare watching her being taken away so he looked up and saw Kauzumi watching from above. Kauzumi watched as Ikuto mouthed something to him and turned on the microphone.

"Let her go! She has nothing to with finding the embryo!"

"That girl is getting in the way! We haven't had a great number of X eggs so we're going to experiment with her. We need to discover that strong power that she's been hiding for so long, now that we have her here we can run tests so we can find the embryo faster!"

"You leave her alone!" Ikuto screamed as his stepfather walked away with a satisfactory grin.

Amu flickered her eyes to see she was in some sort of container in a different room. She looked around the room and saw there were numerous X eggs . There was also another container close by that had a mist of dark purple surrounding the whole container she observed it for a bit and saw there was something that looked very familiar. A shade of green? Or was it blue? No, it was bright pink! Amu's eyes widened as she saw her charas floating in mid air with the dark purple mist surrounding them. She began to tear up as she saw the poor charas without life floating in that container. Amu tried to pound on the container to break out of it, when she heard a voice on the other side of the room and saw it was none other than Kauzumi.

"You can't break that little girl, its Plexiglas, so there no way of you running away."

"Why are you doing this! What do you want from me?" Amu cried, her voice echoing inside the glass.

"Well it's very simple," he began "You have immense power that Easter wants to get their hands on, we are preparing to discover what this strong power is that you contain, from there we will drain it from you and use it to get an even greater number of X eggs so the Embryo will be easier to find."

Just about when Amu was going to say something a man with a lab coat stepped in and turned on the same purple gas that was in the container that her charas had. Amu looked at her feet and saw that the mist was trapping her fast, not only that but it got harder and harder to breathe. Amu coughed multiple times, growing weaker each and every passing second. Soon enough she fell and her eyes were weary seeing nothing but pitch dark.

Ikuto was sitting on the opposite side of the room looking at nothing but the glass wall. The memory of Amu being taken away played over and over in his like a movie containing no pause. He hit the wall behind him frustrated of the fact that he couldn't even save his true love. Why couldn't he stand up to his stepfather? Was it because he had total control over him? Or was it because if he rebelled then Amu would be the one who would have to pay the price. For a moment Ikuto sat there in silence, soon then he had made up his mind on how he Ikuto Tsukuyomi will finally put an end to this insanity.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoo finally done (^O^) <strong>

**Please get those reviwes and alerts in to make me write moar! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Kauzumi watched as the lab workers ran tests and experimented on a poor Amu, who still lay unconscious on the plastic tube.

"Amu… Amu-chan..."

The voice sounded strangely familiar, it was gentle and soft, as if she's known this voice for years.

"Amu-chan..." it repeated.

Amu flicked her eyes to find brightness within. Was she dreaming? Amu looked at her surroundings and realized she wasn't on earth anymore.

"Wha- what is this place?" she questioned.

Everything was so bright and sparkly it seems like she was in a different dimension yet it didn't frighten her, she seemed more peaceful and happy like if it was heaven itself.

"Amu-chan…" said the mysterious voice and up ahead there was a bright light shining down towards her, Amu followed.

"Who are you?" Amu asked curiously. The voice simply giggled.

"Amu-chan, I am your fourth chara. My name is Dia, nice to finally meet you." she stated.

"Dia…" the pinkette whispered.

She reached to see her own chara better and when she did the chara was a glowing star. Amu held the glowing star in between her hands wondering why she couldn't see Dia's features; Dia floated away back to her original spot.

"Where did you come from Dia?"

"Well I see you're in a bit of trouble. I knew what you were feeling ever since you came here, and as the days went on your feelings got stronger and stronger so then I was born." she simply stated.

"Amu-chan we need to find a way to get out of here before they take something precious away from you."

"Precious?"

"Yes, you have incredible power that no other guardian has ever had. Only you have the light within to help you through this." she said.

"The light within... I can save Ikuto, I can save my charas, and I can save myself!" she yelled.

On the other side of the dimension Kauzumi saw that the girl shined a bright light, floating in mid air. Soon the machines started to go wild lights turning on and off, papers flowing out like crazy, scanners haywire.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kauzumi screamed to the lab worker.

"I-I don't know sir, there's some kind of power that is much stronger than from the X eggs.

"Damn this girl really has something, doesn't she?"

Amu was still in mid air her lifeless body glowing was becoming more and more intense each passing second. She started to whisper something and she started to glow even more, that's when Amu's power was too strong to handle and shattered the glass tube. The lab worker and Kauzumi saw she was in some kind of trance and was heading for them, more whispers coming from her. On the floor with the shattered glass there was a small golden egg squirming around when soon it began to float with much light surrounding it. It hatched and Amu stopped floating, the machines stopped, there was a silence. Amu's weak body tried to get up but soon fell again. She was afraid of what might happen next but she had to be strong. The girl felt dizzy and her vision wasn't clear, all she heard was Kauzumi calling the guards and when they arrived they held her so she could face the evil man.

"Do you really think that you can escape that easily?"

He laughed cynically.

Amu in her heart she had the strength to overcome this whole situation, she had to it for Ikuto, her charas, and for all the kids who's dreams and hopes had been crushed. This had to stop.

"Well don't you have anything to say little girl?"

"You've kept me and Ikuto here for months using each and every child's dreams just to catch something that's not even valuable. When you have the Embryo in your possession what are you going to with it? If it's a wish that you can accomplish on your own why use it? We all have a dream and maybe if we couldn't make it happen that doesn't give anyone the right to destroy someone else's." she said as Amu started to glow again.

"This is why I don't need the Embryo anymore I was capable of making my wish come true."

"Oh, really? And what would that stupid wish be?" he scoffed.

"To be myself!" she yelled as a ball of light exploded from her. The guards tumbled, and Kauzumi stepped back as Amu now was a star.

Amu soon found herself in the same dimension she was in earlier. She flicked her eyes to find Dia right in front of her.

"Amu-chan you finally found the light within. Let's do this." said the chara.

Amu smiled, put her hands to her heart and gently whispered.

"My own heart unlock."


End file.
